Chemistry analyzers are very important health care tools. They can detect imbalances in a number of chemical species in bodily fluids, such as cholesterol, glucose, enzymes, iron, magnesium, protein, uric acid, chlorine, lithium, potassium, or sodium. This information can help to diagnose a variety of conditions, such as high cholesterol, abnormal liver function, or diabetes, to name only a few. Improvements to the quality of measurements performed by chemistry analyzers could therefore have a positive effect on the care of a very large number of patients.
A chemistry analyzer is also a relatively expensive item for a health care provider, such as a hospital, and this cost is usually passed on to health care consumers. The cost that is passed on can be affected by the initial cost of the analyzer, the cost of reagents and reaction cuvettes, and the cost of maintaining and servicing the analyzer. Improvements that lead to a reduction in cost of chemistry analyzers and their maintenance could therefore have a positive effect on the overall cost of health care. And the overall health care savings resulting from even a relatively small reduction in the costs associated with an analyzer could be substantial in view of the large number of patients served by these analyzers.
The cost savings could also help make the technology available to more patients. In developing countries and remote or less affluent regions of developed countries, cost may prevent health care providers from having easy access to a chemistry analyzer. They might thus need to send samples to remote facilities, recommend that patients travel to those facilities, or even diagnose conditions without the benefits of automated chemical analysis. Improvements that lead to a reduced cost of chemistry analyzers and their maintenance could therefore have a significant effect on the availability of health care as well as the promptness and efficiency with which it can be delivered.
One common chemistry analyzer design employs two carousels and a transfer arm equipped with a probe. The first carousel carries patient samples and reagents, which can be cooled to maintain stability. The transfer arm and probe move small amounts of reagents and samples to one of a series of reaction cuvettes carried by a second, heated carousel. The reaction mixture can then be subjected to photometric tests or transferred to a module containing sensors for potentiometric analysis. A fluidic system provides fluid for sample dilution and for washing the probe and fluid lines, and an electrical system relays results and provides power and sequencing signals to the various parts of the analyzer. Other designs of chemistry analyzers utilize two or more transfer arms and probes, and two or more carousels for samples and reagents.
In existing chemistry analyzers, various parts of the analyzer are typically mounted to a metal chassis. Wires, cables, and supply and waste tubes are connected between the mounted parts, and covers surround and protect the assembled analyzer.